world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
The Castle Of Broken Worlds
The Castle Of Broken Worlds The Castle Of Broken Worlds is a place of no set name nor time. Locked in a shaded anomaly, the castle and the surrounding area seems to shift from eras of the past, compressing time and space into a violent vortex that changes more often than not. The castle itself stands incredibly high, echoing a more Victorian theme of near-future architecture. Those who set eyes upon the area one day may find a ruined and burned out castle that suffered tragedy and calamity many years ago. Standing in nothing but decrepit ruins, the end of an era long past is displayed ever prominently amidst the blistering moonlight that seems to hang over the castle everlong. Yet some have witnessed the castle shifting and changing right before their very eyes. Ruins reverted from their devastated state, areas seemed to warp as if they were from another time and place completely, and the very faint echo of voices could grace the ears of those audibly attentive. Others have documented the castle stands as if it were built only days ago, with tended candles and wandering scents. Few dare tread for the implications of madness lead to apprehensive musings that create more reasons against investigation than for. The Castle The castle itself is ever-changing. One day it may stand in ruins, the next it may stand pristine and tall. Architecture and changes seem to happen as reality seems to bend, time seems to warp, and space bends ever lightly. The castle is known to go through various eras. Sometimes these may stand for hours, others they may stand for years. There is little rhyme or reason to these changes, but one thing is clear: it is not normal. As if trapped in an anomaly, the castle experiences time differently, causing it to go through various eras. Violent shudders and quakes seem to be paired with the change, leading many to steer clear of this haunted, shifting abode. Predominantly Victorian in theme, the castle has been known to scale down or expand, depending on it's place in time. Rooms that were not there previously may open up for exploration after a shift, or they may revert to ruin seconds after the wanderer has left. Paintings, food, candles, and many things from other eras may grace the walls, giving a hint to wanderers that something had changed. Some have expressed a belief that this place spans across not only time, but worlds. However, let it be known that the castle does not move from one plane to the next, simply eras across eons. Seasons seem to fall prey to the ever-warping area around the castle, causing a frozen winter to take hold of the castle whilst summer burns across the rest of the land. Summer and a blazing sun may grace the castle while the rest of the land lies buried in snow. Such things come from the anomaly, and they are wholly absent of explanation. The Covenant Of Burden Paired with the compression of time, the undoing of ruin, and the seeming disregard for the order of life, there is a covenant within these walls. Spoken not often, yet when it is the words are not kind, this covenant is led by a woman of no name. Those who have come upon her know her only as The Accursed Maiden, for she shares a timeless fate with any who wish to enter into her covenant. The Covenant Of Burden, a place for those who fear death and the concept of non-existence. Members of this group are simply called The Burdened, for they shoulder a burden of life and death equally upon their back. The Burdened are people who grant gifts to the maiden in exchange for life. Should they fall under her blessing, they may be granted revival...but for a cost. Many who take this gift may die over and over, reviving at the castle as if nothing had happened. Yet there is a heavy price: pieces of ones mind, parts of their soul, entire collections of their memory, or even bits of their body may be taken as a tax to be revived. This can be offset by granting the maiden gifts, typically in the form of remains such as bones or a soul. Do be warned, however, that this curse and blessing has downsides. Any who take it are in debt, and that debt must be paid with gifts. Upon death of the Burdened, the remains they provide will be used in exchange for taking a piece of them...yet those remains too will revive. Often, this is into a horrid monster who wants nothing more than to devastate the one who placed this horrible fate upon them: the very Burdened who'd offered them up as a gift. The Maiden herself is found within the walls of The Castle Of Broken Worlds, yet The Burdened are free to roam wherever they please, fearing not death any longer. Category:Settlements Category:Locations